Peter
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Su nombre es Peter Petterson. Siempre ha sido un chico con alta popularidad en el cuerpo estudiantil femenino pero, en ese momento, estaba pasando por el típico cliché de enamorarse de la única chica que no ha podido conseguir.


**Peter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su nombre es Peter Petterson, el actual Mariscal de campo del equipo universitario del estado de Keystone. Siempre ha sido un chico con alta popularidad en el cuerpo estudiantil femenino, sus atributos físicos, tales como su clara cabellera, ojos miel y cuerpo atletico le han dado un gran empuje.

Peter nunca ha sido un chico de relaciones duraderas a más de una noche pero, en ese momento, estaba pasando por el típico cliché de enamorarse de la única chica que no ha podido conseguir.

Cuando elevó la vista a la mesa de enfrente, la vio. Su nombre es Connie, Connie Maheswaran. Era su compañera en cuatro de sus siete clases y tutora en dos. La veía tres veces a la semana desde hacía cuatro meses y, en ese tiempo, vio que era la chica perfecta para él.

Era una nerd, pero no lo aparentaba. Su estilo, poco común en las chicas que ha conocido, la hace resaltar a la vista. Su forma de ser hacía que cualquiera se sorprendiera al descubrir su casi perfecto historial académico, era buena en cualquier tipo de deporte y capitana del equipo de esgrima en, apenas, su segundo año. Era alguien única y espontánea, muy diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, ajena a ser observada, veía tranquilamente su teléfono móvil con aburrimiento, unos segundos antes de empinar la taza para tomar café. Su típico café cargado. A falta de mangas en su camisa, se veía uno de sus geniales tatuajes que, a pesar de sus inútiles intentos, aún no lograba descifrar qué era. Era tan poco común que era perfecta para ser la primera novia oficial de un chico de su… estirpe.

Cargado de valor, bebió el último trago de su cerveza y se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a pedirle una cita. Con pisadas temerosas, logró llegar frente a ella y, mediante un carraspeo involuntario, llamó su atención.

-Hola, Peter- Connie le saludó con una sonrisa -Es raro verte por aquí- ella tenía razón.

Peter gozaba de la vida de universitario a lo grande. Un ejemplo era que, en mañanas como esa solía estar en, a veces, su cama, tratando de reponerse de la cruda de la noche anterior. Pero, por tratar de conseguir una cita con Connie no había asistido a esta, o a la últimas cuatro pues, era justamente en las mañanas del domingo cuando Connie tenía tiempo libre para hablar con cualquiera sobre cualquier asunto sin que algún deber se atravesara de por medio. Él lo sabía por experiencia.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su fallido primer intento, pero ahí estaba él, tomando coraje gracias al consejo de la chica.

 _"Nunca te rindas al primer intento fallido"_

Esa frase, dicha más de una vez en sus primeras sesiones de estudio, le dio el impulso para seguir intentándolo en más de un ámbito de su vida. Le dio ánimos para seguir intentándolo cuando no pudo invitarla al final de la clase, o antes de otra, o en un almuerzo en la cafetería o en una fiesta que, según lo dicho por la morena, su compañera de piso la había obligado a ir.

-Connie, es bueno verte- le sonrió con sinceridad -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

Otro detalle era que, cada dos domingo, ella iba a esa cafetería a dieciocho kilómetros de la universidad para nada más que tomar café, cuando en la escolar podía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

-Saldré con unos viejos amigos, ¿Qué hay de ti?- la chica bajó el teléfono a la mesa cuando Peter tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Yo? Saldré a hacer unas cosas, sólo pasé por aquí por un buen desayuno par el agitado día que me aguarda- mintió lo mejor que pudo. Y, cuando la chica mostró sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa, supo que no lo hizo tan mal.

Luego de lo dicho por él, un largo silencio inundó la mesa, hasta que nuevamente, Peter habló.

-Sabes, la próxima semana se estrena Perrocoptero final- un sutil sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, esperando que la información que habla recolectado de la chica no fuera errónea y quedar como un tonto frente a ella.

-¿También te gusta Perrocoptero?- el chico asintió, diciéndose una y otra vez que tal _humillación_ valía totalmente la pena -es bueno conocer a otra persona con gustos geniales- afirmó ella. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir a verla... Conmigo- trató de sonar lo más tranquilo y casual posible.

-Pero, las entradas ya están agotadas- como si hubiese dicho palabras mágicas, Peter sacó de su chaqueta un par de entradas, logrando gracias a estas, ver el dulce rostro de Connie iluminarse. Había valido la pena todo lo que tuvo que hacer para obtenerlas.

-Me encantaría- apenas dijo eso, un termo se plantó en la mesa -¿Eso es..?-

-Expreso capuchino doble latte con miel- Peter elevó la mirada con algo de molestia, quería saber quién había sido el idiota que estaba interrumpiendo su charla con Connie.

Era un chico alto, de un largo y ondulado cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y una mirada casi infantil.

-Justo como me gusta- Peter volvió la vista Connie cuando la escuchó hablar, viéndola beber del termo con alegría.

-¿Nos vamos?- Connie asintió a la par que se levantaba de su lugar. Peter volvió a carraspear, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Cierto, lo siento. Peter, te presento a Steven. Steven, Peter- el chico le extendió la mano en ademán de saludo formal.

Peter se levantó del asiento, dejando resaltar los pocos centímetros por los que le ganaba en estatura ese tal Steven. Estrechó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria pero, si le dolió la brusquedad al chico o no, no lo demostró.

-Es un placer conocerte- sonrió Steven, soltando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo- mintió de nuevo.

Apenas Steven soltó su mano, tomó la de Connie y entrelazó sus dedos. Peter inconscientemente apretó los dientes al ver la acción.

-Tenemos que irnos. Te veré el sábado, Pet- el chico asintió y los vio salir del local hacia un auto estacionado en frente.

Vio como Steven le abría la puerta y Connie reía mientras hacía una reverencia, luego el chico corrió al lado del conductor y entró. Una vez dentro, los vio besarse en los labios antes de que el auto arrancara y se fueran.

Peter estaba tentado a romper los boletos e irse molesto, pero de nuevo, el lema de Connie se lo impidió.

Oh no. Él no se rendiría así de fácil, lo intentaría una y otra vez hasta que la morena se enamorara de él y fuera suya. Así fuera lo último que hiciera, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Porque, sin conocer la historia que precedía a Steven y Connie, él estaba seguro que tenía la oportunidad de ganar.

¿Por qué? ¡Porque era Peter Petterson!

* * *

 **Este es una idea que me llegó cuando vi una hermosa imagen de Connie *u*** **Espero que les guste esta pequeña obra, traída a ustedes por su servidora.**

 **Esperen saber de mí pronto con más :D No olvide comentar.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
